Cat's Lovely Bones
by MidnightEvanescence
Summary: "My name was Cat. Like the animal. Last name, Valentine. I was 16 years old,when I was murdered, on December 6th,1973. RATED T For character death,and other.
1. Chapter 1

_Cat's Lovely Bones_

_**Summary: "My name is Cat. Like the animal. Last name,Valentine. I was 16 years old,when I was murdered. On December 6th,1973.**  
_

_A/N: I got this Idea from the book and movie 'The Lovely Bones', so I noticed that no one's really thought of this idea, so... yeah.  
_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS! OR THE LOVELY BONES!  
_

_ENJOY!  
_

* * *

(Cat's pov)

I remember being really small;To small to see over the edge of the table.

_**2 year old Cat Valentine peeked over the edge of the table in the living**_** room.**

There was a snow globe,and I remember the snowman, who lived inside the globe.

He was all alone in there, and I worried for him.

_**Seeing his daughter's unhappiness,Jack Valentine came over and said,"Don't worry Caterina. He's got a nice life. He's trapped in a perfect world..."  
**_

My name was Cat. Like the animal. Last name, Valentine. I was sixteen years old,when I was murdered. on December 6th,1973.

* * *

ONE.

In newspaper photos of missing girls form the 70's, most of them looked like me.

Beautiful,petite, with mousy brown or black hair.

Only difference was I had RED hair.

This was before kids begun appearing on milk cartoons,FOX news, or the daily mail.

Back when people believed things like this, didn't happen.

Well, it does.

After all, it happened to me, didn't it?

I had a good life. Great friends,talent,and a good family.

Also, I went to the most amazing school in the world. Holly Wood Arts.

It was a place for kids that had an amazing talent.

How Trina Vega got in there? I'll never know, but That's not what I'm here.

A perfect girl like me wastes nobody's time.

Despite my perfect life, bad stuff does happen.

I remember the worst thing,that happened to the Valentine's as a family.

_**The cries of help rang against 15 year-old Cat Valentine's ear. Panicked she got up and ran to the commotion. She ran to the front yard, to see her little brother,Frankie,choking, and his playmate sobbing.**_

_**"What happened!" She cried.  
**_

_**"He swallowed a twig!" The scared young boy**_** cried.****  
**

The day my little brother stopped breathing.

_**7-year old Frankie Valentine's blue eyes opened, to see the warm brown eyes of his mother.**_

_**"My baby..." Mrs. Valentine cooed, and stroked her son's brown hair.  
**_

_**Happy and filled with relief, Cat hugged her younger sister, Katie Valentine,who had tears streaming down their faces.  
**_

_******Then nanny Valentine came up to Cat and said." You know the saints would say**_** that..."****  
**

My grandmother Lynn told me that if I had not have been there, Frankie would've died.

She also told me that people who did good things for other people,get to live a long and happy life.

As usual, Grandma Lynn was wrong.

She always was.

**My name was Cat. Like the animal, Last name: Valentine. I was 16 years old, when I was murdered. **

**On December 6th,1973.**

* * *

**Well here's chapter one.  
**

**I do own Katie Valentine, but sadly, not victorious or the lovely bones.  
**

**If I did, I'd be FILTHY rich.  
**

**Rewiew! :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone. ;) SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry for the long wait! I have like been,super busy! I'm not gonna go into that right now,so... on with the story!**

* * *

It's strange,the memories you keep.

I remember going to the old sinkhole down at the West's farm.

There was a girl there,my age.

Jade West.

The kids at our school said she was weird,but know I know she saw things others didn't.

There was something about the way the earth could swallow things whole.

''Ready!'' Dad asked as we prepared to kick the old fridge down the sinkhole.

''One,two three!''

We sat their amazed as the fridge vanished,never to bee seen again.

* * *

I remember going to the mall,with my family.

We saw toys,dollhouses and more.

There was a modeling show,and everything.

Just like I remembered...

* * *

I was hiding in a book store,reading a 'seventeen' book.

Then I saw him. Blushing, I pulled up my book and hid.

My grandmother came over.

''Who is he? Does he like you as much as you like him?'' She asked with a smirk.

''Grandma,he's a senior! He doesn't know I exist.''

''He's cute...''

''Grandma! Can we please just drop it!''

With that,I went to find a new book.

She looked out the window,to see him walk into another store.

Grandma came over again.

''Your safe now. He's gone into the record store!'' She whispered.

But I wasn't safe.

A man in my neighborhood was watching me.

If I hadn't been so distracted, I would've realized something was wrong.

Cause that sort of thing gives me the jeepers.

But I was to busy thinking about the way Beck Oliver's eyelashes.

I had counted each one in library time.

While he was reading, _Abelard and Heloise'_, The most serious tragic love story,ever.

* * *

''So,'' Grandma asked as she sat down at a table with 2 ice cream malts.

''Did you kiss him yet?''

I blushed and shook my head.

''Why not? You like him,he likes you,what's the hold up?'' She stuck her cigarette in her mouth.

''I told you he's a senior!''

''So? My first kiss was with a man years older than me.''

''And?'' I asked.

''So is I can kiss a man who was years older than me,then why can't you kiss him?'' She asked,raising an eyebrow at me.

I sat there silent.

I thought about what my grandma said.

But she could be lying again.

* * *

**I know,I know im a real bitch! I have been soooooooooooooooooo busy lately.**

**With my cousin's death, my aunt and her family decided to move,far.**

**So we had to help them,which took awhile.**

**That,and I've been lazy. :)**

**But I will try to update sooner! and the next chapter,hopefully,will be longer.**

**PEACE OUT HOMEDOGS! :D**

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. NOTE PLZ READ!

Hi guys. ;)

This is not a chapter,I'm sorry. This is a note.

If you have a sibling,a kid ,a cousin or anything,give them a hug.

Because 27 victims parents will never get to hug their child,or friend again.

I'm sure you've heard of the sandy hook school shooting.

Many lives were lost. 27,Innocent lives. Children. Not even older then 6.

How sad is that?

It's just heartbreaking. This is another sad tragedy that has broken many hearts.

So please take a moment and pray. Pray for the families who lost a child.

Because they'll never see their child again.

Sorry...I'll try to update soon. it's just that my heart is /3.

:'(

God bless you,your families,and your future. :)

-MidnightEvanescence


	4. Story re-written

**Hey guys...I', sorry to say that this is NOt a chapter...**

**BUT I AM going to rewrite this story,how's that sound?**

**Almost the same plot,but different.**

**I realize that I hate what I did with it,so I'm going to delete it and start anew!**

**See ya soon! :)**

**-MidnightEvanescence**


End file.
